


How I Was Turned Into A Lady With A 'Stiffy'.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, just a little one shot, sexual inuendo, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into Sam Wilson and flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Was Turned Into A Lady With A 'Stiffy'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it <3

Stupid freaking dog! Why can't you just run in a straight line like a normal beast? Uugghhh! My neighbors bull mastiff 'Stiffy' (No I'm not kidding, I wish I was) was dragging me down the sidewalk. I had offered to walk him today since my neighbor's wife just had a baby and they didn't have time to take him out. Big mistake, no huge, fucking colossal. This dog acts like its never been on a leash, never seen the outside, and god forbid another dog or person runs by because that is when he drags me like I weight nothing! I sighed and he finally started to calm down a little so I started to just walk. I relaxed and that was my mistake because a man was jogging towards us and I didn't see him until Stiffy perked up his ears and started to get excited. I looked up and started to shake my head.   
"No no no Stiffy stay, Stiffy if you drag me I swear to got I'll fucki- Ah!" He dragged me right into the man and the man caught me.   
"Normally I get an 'on your left', but you running into my arms works too." Said a deep voice and I looked up mortified.   
"I am so sorry, this dog is part hell hound I swear, are you alright?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Hell hound? I thought it was a small horse. Huh." He leaned down to pet the dog that was pushing against his leg. "What's its name?" I grimaced and sighed.  
"First this isn't my dog my neighbor thinks he is punny. This is Stiffy, the bull mastiff."   
"Did you just legit use 'punny' in a sentence?" I nodded and he threw back his head to laugh. "I'm Sam." He held out his hand and I shook it.  
"F/N. Nice to meet you, however I'm sorry for the way it went down." He smiled again and shook his head.   
"Hey now I can tell my friend that I got mowed down by a lady with a Stiffy." I looked at him and laughed.   
"That'ts terrible, I love it!" He grinned and I realized that I was keeping him. "I'm sorry, you're probably busy and I'm yammering at you. Thanks for catching me." I smiled and started to back away from him.   
"Uh no that's fine, maybe I'll run into you again sometime?"   
"Well since I ran into you I think it's your turn." I smiled and he nodded.  
"Tomorrow morning? Same time? I'll try to find an inappropriately named dog for you this time."   
"See ya then Sam." I smiled at him and took off jogging toward the parking lot. "Alright Stiffy, I won't kill you, however our friendship is on hold until I can forgive you for acting like a heathen." He drooled on my seat and I just smiled. Tomorrow was looking bright already.


End file.
